Dur d'être un Loup-garou
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Stiles n'aimait pas la supériorité, parfois trop injustement privilégiée, des êtres surnaturels ; Derek n'aimait pas la faiblesse, parfois trop obstinément défaillante, des êtres humains. En bref, ils ne supportaient pas tout ce qu'incarnait l'autre. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. /Post S02/


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Un grand merci à CacoNya pour avoir jouer le rôle de bêta-lectrice/correctrice ! Et une tendre bise à MlleHeathcliff, toujours là pour me rentrer dans le lard quand j'ai tort et sauver le navire...

* * *

En ce bon matin, Stiles venait aux nouvelles et franchit le seuil de la maison calcinée sans plus de cérémonie. Il l'avait appris par l'expérience ; mieux valait ne pas réveiller tous les crocs-caniches de la région en toquant à la porte, surtout au pied du lit. Par conséquent, il préférait s'occuper en cuisine le temps que les habitants de la demeure quittent les bras de Morphée de leur gré. De toute façon, les remarques désobligeantes et les onomatopées grognonnes se manifesteraient suffisamment vite pour sa santé mentale, alors autant qu'elles se fassent désirer...

Depuis l'histoire du Kanima, il était sur ses gardes. Il n'aimait pas fricoter avec la bande de fous furieux que constituaient la descendance Hale, mais c'était enviable à l'ignorance et puis, cela dépassait radicalement son bon vouloir quoiqu'il en pensa. Il en était de sa survie d'être au courant des dernières magouilles en vogue (aka Peter) et de rester branché sur Radio Garou pour ne pas se retrouver largué en chemin. Ses talents étaient multiples ; il était le seul apte à protéger son entourage à la fois des autres créatures fantasmagoriques et aussi de leur propre psychose, il veillait à maintenir son père éloigné de la vérité et des cadavres qu'ils avaient littéralement enterrés dans sa ville et enfin, il était le garde-fou ; un shérif méconnu et méconnaissable, poudre de sorbier en guise de taser, batte de base-ball à défaut de revolver ou de flèches en argent. Aucun enthousiasme, aucune gratitude, juste une amère nécessité qui lui forçait la main dans l'ombre.

En définitive, il manquait surtout de pratique et au prix que cela lui coûtait, il ne se plaignait pas en cette saison d'accalmie. Et malgré cet état de fait, il y avait une certaine tension au sein de la meute. Les pics aussi gratuits que virulents, les conflits internes badigeonnés de sentiments, tout était à son comble. Ils passaient leurs réunions à se chamailler pour des broutilles, entre sarcasme et prétention, sûrement pour pallier l'appréhension de la prochaine panique générale. Instinctivement, ils étaient effrayés à l'idée d'une autre guerre plus griffue, plus fatale. Ils avaient du mal à reprendre une vie « normale » et ce décalage avec le reste du monde n'avait en l'occurrence pas de quoi les réjouir.

Néanmoins, ce que les aînés se gardaient bien de lui divulguer, c'était qu'il y avait une source palpable à leurs démons intérieurs. Ils avaient déjà connaissance de la menace future, fraîchement représentée par la marque de la meute d'Alpha sur leur porte et repeinte en rouge pour masquer l'évidence, bien évidemment. L'information était un pouvoir qu'ils s'accaparaient désormais. De par ce manque de confiance envers les bêtas, ils renforçaient inconsciemment la pression générale. Ils nourrissaient leur frustration de jeunes loups, même Stiles le sentait à plein nez. Alors, une main aux fourneaux — remplir des bols de corn-flakes avec du lait n'est jamais une mince affaire —, il ne se gênait pas pour laisser ses yeux traîner par-ci, par-là, pour découvrir ce que Derek et Peter pouvaient diable dissimuler.

Soudain, ni vue, ni connue, une voix granuleuse lui lança une mise en garde par-dessus son épaule :

— Fais gaffe, le boss est de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui.

Mué par une sueur froide, Stiles fit volte-face dans un sursaut et se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier, en vain. Une entrée vide l'accueillit ; l'apparition louche de l'oncle Hale s'était aussitôt volatilisée tel un coup de vent. Il déglutit et fit un pas de côté à travers l'embrasure du mur, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de l'escalier. Il allait devoir, semblait-il, affronter la tempête tout seul.

Pomme juteuse tenue entre deux doigts, il en avala une énième morce et réprima un soupir.

— _Taré_ , souffla-t-il à l'adresse du vieux loup-garou, à présent loin de sa portée.

Il roula des épaules pour se détendre, un léger frisson couvrant son épiderme des reins aux cervicales, et retourna près du petit-déjeuner.

— Pff, comme s'il savait être de bonne humeur, rétorqua-t-il pour lui-même après réflexion.

Il grommela, mastiquant avec difficulté un pépin du fruit, et poussa une poignée de cuillères pour s'asseoir sur la vaste table de fortune au centre de la pièce. La plupart des meubles étaient récupérés ou dénichés aux brocantes du coin, mais ils faisaient leur boulot. Les fondations étaient trop négligées à ce stade pour prétendre un décor soigné, les rénovations exigeaient de l'espace et de la patience. Peuplée de loups-garous, la maison n'était dans tous les cas pas en mesure de les livrer au froid et, à vrai dire, personne n'aurait le culot d'en réclamer davantage, au risque de se faire mordre l'oreille par l'Alpha en charge de l'aménagement.

Télépathe, le chef en question apparut au même instant, le faciès rongé par l'animosité.

— Descend de ma table, éructa-t-il avec une sauvagerie imméritée.

Le visiteur ne se fit pas prier, bien que cette injustice le démangeât, et il délesta sa pomme à moitié grignotée dans son sillage pour atteindre le lavabo. Passant à un mètre de l'apparent lève-tôt à la mâchoire crispée, il l'ignora du mieux possible. L'eau claire coula sur ses doigts élancés, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur la couleur translucide du liquide. _« Bonjour, Stiles, comment vas-tu ? Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?... »_ se conta-t-il avec dépit.

Subitement contrarié, il ferma le robinet d'un geste sec et pivota, les paumes appuyées en arrière, aux rebords de l'évier. Derek, qui s'était servi un bol sans en toucher le contenu, redressa le menton au bruit sourd. Ils s'examinèrent en un duel indéchiffrable.

— Quoi ?

— Quoi quoi ? pesta l'autre en retour.

Le flottement laborieux qui s'ensuivit fut brisé par un raclement de gorge, qui marquait le retour de Peter. Ils le saluèrent avec une conviction des plus mitigées, d'un simple hochement de tête, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu le suprême honneur de le faire plus tôt dans la matinée. Le bêta s'installa à une bonne chaise d'écart de son meneur, toujours en dilemme avec un bol qu'il transformait en bouillie infâme de son couvert. Moins rechignant après des années de plateaux inconsistants d'hôpital, l'homme en col V était ravi d'avoir de quoi se remplir le ventre et n'hésita pas à piocher de partout de la nourriture pour en accumuler un petit amas, semblable à un écureuil épris d'avarice. Malgré cette opulence, il n'en était pas à sa deuxième bouchée que le blanc accusateur des deux autres bourrus lui hérissa le poil de trop. Entre l'un qui regardait ses corn-flakes mourir cruellement noyés et l'autre qui n'était pas foutu de se mettre à table, il allait finir par avaler de travers. Lassé de la scène, il eut un roulement ostentatoire d'yeux et s'adressa au fils du shérif, attaquant crûment son neveu par le même procédé :

— Derek boude parce qu'il a un aphte et que la douleur a le don de lui « gâcher son repas », content ? exposa-t-il en imitant d'une intonation pet de cul la complainte dont l'avait abruti le principal concerné la veille.

Silence. Immobile, Stiles dévisageait un point fixe. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Lorsque, brusquement, ses yeux hagards repérèrent une grimace déconfite et il s'étrangla sur-le-champ. Plié en deux, un rire incontrôlable se déploya hors de sa gorge, tandis que, contrarié, le Grand Méchant Loup devant lui se ratatinait. Comme quoi, personne n'était parfait, même pas Derek. Surtout pas Derek.

Ses éclats de voix redoublèrent ainsi. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses soubresauts et dût se tenir au plan de travail pour soutenir ses jambes tremblantes. Il faillit tomber à genoux, des larmes au coin des yeux, les joues rouges d'ardeur. Cela surpassait le concept de surnaturel, de blessures qui guérissent instantanément, d'aphtes diaboliques... C'était quelque chose qui lui remontait des tripes, une boule de nerfs qui explosait enfin. C'était profond, et un peu atterré. Son propre comportement le poussait à craquer, hurler, puis claquer la porte.

Il se déversait. Bile et boyaux.

Pourtant, il se stoppa net pour reprendre son souffle, hypnotisé par deux prunelles vibrantes de rage. Elles étaient dilatées au point d'avoir effacé leur contour verdâtre et bientôt, elles se teinteraient de carmin. Il les cherchait.

— Quoi, t'as mangé trop épicé, hier soir ? provoqua l'adolescent en revêtant son habituel air moqueur.

L'athlète s'éleva abruptement dans un crissement de chaise en bois et l'entièreté du lait voltigea dans les récipients, sans toutefois déborder avec exagération. À en juger son degré d'énervement, il était prêt à balancer sa nourriture à la gueule de l'effronté, tandis que les iris bleus de son oncle désertaient en douce par mesure de sécurité. Il s'était déjà trempé plus que de raison dans cette histoire en ouvrant la sienne de gueule.

Ce fut pourquoi Derek se tut, saisi d'une vision lunatique ; cette rengaine qui s'y répétait ironiquement en boucle et qui les consumait. Il en avait marre, marre de jouer l'Alpha indestructible quand il n'y avait qu'à regarder cinq minutes l'ambiance qui régnait dans le domicile de son enfance pour la juger autodestructrice. Ils finiraient par tous s'entre-dévorer. Et s'ils avaient commencé ?

Assombri par une aura noire, il serra les poings et expira lentement dans un grognement. Sa colère en partie chassée, une émotion diamétralement différente le submergea la seconde suivante. Sa silhouette se ternissait, lourde, grise. Il se détourna pour ne pas avoir à supporter un jugement, la posture étonnamment épanchée. D'un mouvement de repli, ses épaules se voûtèrent tant il était perdu dans ses pensées et, à peine naissante, une confession traversa son esprit brumeux. D'emblée, ses lèvres la marmonnèrent, incapables de s'en empêcher :

— Les loups-garous aussi peuvent succomber au stress...

Double signification, échos de sa personne et de l'hystérie de Stiles, il se renfrogna un peu plus dans sa barbe. Il redouta la suite de ce coup de franchise incertain, dans l'espoir ultime que le jeune homme ne l'eut pas entendu assez clairement. Toutefois, ce dernier avait tout à fait compris le sens de ses mots de son ouïe humainement condamnable, bien qu'il dût tendre l'oreille tant Derek avait parlé si bas. De manière encore plus surprenante, il resta silencieux à son aveu. Soupçonneux, l'Alpha reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui et ses paupières clignèrent face à sa mine compatissante, presque tendre. Il avait toujours trouvé le visage du lycéen d'une douceur particulière, avec ses grains de beauté et ses traits fins, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec une _expression_ bienveillante. Ce genre de sympathie ne lui avait encore jamais été adressé jusqu'alors. En sa présence, Stiles n'avait cessé d'arborer une moue joueuse ou un rictus crispé, quand ce n'était pas carrément un front plissé et des sourcils froncés par la méfiance. Les choses venaient visiblement de changer. Dans toute l'histoire de Beacon Hills, ils étaient finalement d'accord sur un point, cette vie finirait par leur procurer un ulcère. Cependant, cette ébauche d'affinité n'était pas gagnée pour autant, encore allaient-ils devoir se l'avouer.

— Un loup-garou qui a un aphte...

— Ta gueule.

Peut-être.


End file.
